


So Full of Nothing

by Huge_actman



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: I don't even know what this would be tagged as, Implied attempted murder I guess, The Haunting of Hill House, how do u tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huge_actman/pseuds/Huge_actman





	So Full of Nothing

Liv was but a cold imitation of her former, glowing self. Nothing could touch her any more.   
The color had gradually run out of her life, bleeding from the cracks in her broken mind like an old wound seeps blood. It pooled at her feet before fading away, a multicolor swirl, containing every good memory, every secret smile, every ounce of safety and warmth, color and light she had left in her.

Until she was comprised of nothingness.   
Well, almost.   
The only thing left to feel in this prison cell of her mind, was fear. Fear and darkness ruled her for so long. It felt infinite, stretching out in all directions from where she stood, pouring into her, out of her, eddying and swirling about her legs.

It showed in the lines of her face and in the haggard movements she made. Her chapped and blistered lips could testify to fear she lived in, to her ever present anxiety.   
In her waking moments, if that is what they were, she paced, subconsciously trying to escape it. And when she slept, her dreams were plagued with terror on every side, pain and shrieks and death.

Until she couldn't stand it.

[Time to wake up, time to wake up, time to wake up.]

Everything was broken.   
Encased in a chilly fog, it seemed to her that everyone slept a tortured sleep, plagued by nightmares of the most terrible kind, as she did.

And she was the only one who knew, the only one that could rescue them from this terrible sleep.   
And rescue them she must, for what kind of mother would allow her babies to stay trapped in a nightmare?

When Poppy told her how it could be done, how her babies could be saved from the teeth that tear and maul, Liv listened.


End file.
